squatteurs
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles sur le séjour d'Ikkaku et Yumichika chez Keigo et Mizuho :: 1ère vignette : visite guidée. 2ème : comme à la maison. 3ème : sur le fil. 4ème : oops ? MàJ, 5ème : affrontement au sommet. 6ème : fêter Noël ? 7ème : des histoires de gonzesses. 8ème : dérangement. 9ème : une bande de punks !
1. visite guidée

fusion de drabbles précédemment postés dans le recueil de Karakura, "tas de cinglés" ( /s/5396084/ ) et celui du Seireitei, "comme une fleur" ( /s/330533/ ), et ajout de nouveaux inédits ; centré sur le séjour d'Ikkaku et Yumichika dans la famille de Keigo

* * *

 **Titre** : visite guidée  
 **Auteur** : ylg  
 **Fandom** : Bleach  
 **Personnages/Couple** : les Asano, Ikkaku et Yumichika. Et il est question de Komamura, aussi.  
 **Rating** : G / K  
 **Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

 **Prompt** : "panier à linge"  
Pour Sakoni  
150 mots

oOo

Mizuho avait été tellement impressionnée que, non contente d'avoir invité ces deux garçons à rester, elle avait aboyé après Keigo pour le renvoyer chercher des boissons, pour quatre cette fois, et s'était mise en devoir de leur faire faire le tour de la maison.

« Ma chambre, là. Ici la salle de bains, les toilettes, le panier pour le linge sale… »

Ikakku suivait tout ça sans y prêter grande attention, Yumichika observait la décoration d'un œil critique. Keigo ronchonnait…  
« Rappelle-moi, c'est pas toi qui avais horreur des tâches ménagères ? Tu as changé d'avis, tu es prête à te transformer en Cendrillon comme ça ? »

…sans que personne ne lui prête attention, ni sa sœur ni leurs « invités », chacun perdu dans son propre train de pensée :

« C'est marrant, ce truc ressemble au casque de Komamura. J'ai toujours pensé que ce garçon avait vraiment mauvais goût. »


	2. comme à la maison

**Titre** : comme à la maison  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Asano Mizuho, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika... et Keigo qui en prend encore plein la tronche  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

 **Prompt** : "comme à la maison"  
pour Sakoni  
270 mots

oOo

« Faites comme chez vous, » lance Mizuho avec une œillade à Ikkaku. Elle devait dire ça avec comme intention « hey toi, considère ma chambre comme la tienne », mais, bizarrement, il n'a pas compris ça. Se comporter comme ils le feraient « chez eux », c'est, pour Ikkaku chercher s'il n'y a pas à boire, pour Yumichika inventorier les produits de beauté de son hôtesse.

Et une fois leurs repères pris, décider que les blessures de la précédente bataille sont suffisamment guéries pour qu'ils recommencent à s'entraîner. Pour eux, la défaite ne veut dire que : ils ne sont pas encore assez forts !  
Ils ne regrettent qu'une chose : « On serait vraiment à la maison, on aurait des copains à inviter pour se battre. Pas que tu sois un mauvais partenaire, mais…  
-Ouais, un peu de variété ne ferait pas de mal. »

Mais la seule « variété » qu'ils ont sous la main, c'est cette fille qui les regarde se battre, fascinée, et se demande ce qui marcherait le mieux, si elle peut tenter le coup de la frêle demoiselle à protéger admirative devant un-homme-un-vrai, ou si au contraire s'inscrire elle-même à des cours d'arts martiaux l'impressionnerait favorablement. Yumichika rejette cette possibilité.

« Au fait, y'avait pas aussi un garçon, dans cette baraque ? celui qui nous a montré le chemin ?  
-Un « garçon » ? bah, il était laid. Et il n'avait pas l'air fort. »  
Ikkaku ignore la première affirmation mais acquiesce à la deuxième. Cette possibilité-là non plus n'est pas valable.  
« …On peut toujours tenter de retrouver Ichigo, sinon ? »


	3. sur le fil

**Titre :** Une ligne étroite  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Asano Mizuho  
 **Genre :** vague angst  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #72, « Funambule » d'après fanwork100  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Madarame Ikkaku se retrouve sur le fil.  
Sa recherche de la puissance l'a mené jusqu'au bankai mais ça ne soit pas se savoir, ou on le bombardera capitaine… d'une autre division.  
Dans la sienne, il renifle qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net avec les techniques de Yumichika non plus et il doit faire très attention à ne rien découvrir accidentellement dessus, sans pour autant donner l'impression de l'éviter ou de l'ignorer.  
Et le voilà obligé de jouer avec les sentiments de leur hôtesse sans les froisser… bordel, il a pourtant pas signé pour faire de la diplomatie !


	4. oops !

**Titre :** Accident domestique  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Ayasegawa Yumichika, Madarame Ikkaku, Asano Mizuho  
 **Genre :** G / K  
 **Gradation :** un peu crack  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #80, « Oops… » d'après fanwork100  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Oh quelle malheureuse maladresse ! Quel malencontreux hasard ! Quel drame que Yumichika soit si peu doué avec la technologie moderne du monde des humains et que leur généreuse hôtesse ne lui ait pas mieux expliqué comment se servir au mieux de toutes les commodités de la salle d'eau… et c'est ainsi que par mégarde, il noya et ruina complètement tous ses produits cosmétiques, ainsi que les vêtements de rechange qu'elle avait soigneusement choisi pour les faire porter à Ikkaku. Ils vont être obligés de se montrer au naturel, tous autant qu'ils sont.  
…À la réflexion, c'est peut-être une erreur…


	5. affrontement

**Titre** : question d'honneur  
 **Auteur** : ylg  
 **Fandom** : Bleach  
 **Personnages** : Madarame Ikkaku, Asano Keigo  
 **Rating** : PG / K-plus  
 **Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

Pour Koliri  
 **Prompt** : "affrontement au sommet" - toutes mes excuses à Yumichika pour l'interprétation !  
250 mots

oOo

Le bizarre et le tragiquement absurde font partie depuis longtemps de l'univers de Keigo. C'est encore pire depuis que ces deux zouaves ont emménagé chez lui. On dirait qu'ils repoussent toujours plus loin les limites du « pas normal ».

Horreur du jour : trouver Ikkaku prostré dans le couloir, non loin de la salle de bain, à marmonner des trucs sans queue ni tête sur le sens des réalités… dans une belle imitation de Keigo lui-même après un râteau mémorable. Et question pathétique, il s'y connaît.

« Euh… ça va ? »  
Pour toute réponse, Ikkaku lui jette un regard noir. Personne ne doit être témoin d'un Onzième Division dépassé par les événements. Jamais. Si tu parles de ça, j'te tue, disent ses yeux.  
Keigo recule instinctivement de deux pas.  
« Euh… hum. Ma sœur est là ?  
\- Là-dedans, avec Yumichika. »

Face à l'ahurissement de Keigo, Ikkaku explique, avec une grimace :  
« Elle a voulu me traîner à un rendez-vous. Yumichika n'a pas apprécié sa tenue et lui a dit que même un boudin ne devrait pas sortir fringuée et maquillée comme ça. Elle n'a pas apprécié, et depuis… je crois qu'ils font un concours.  
\- Mais, mais, mais…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Yumichika est un _mec_. Alors comment ça un concours ? de fringage/maquillage pour un rendez- vous ? »

Il ne fallait pas demander ça, Keigo…  
« Il n'accepte pas qu'on critique son sens de l'esthétique et il ne fuira jamais un combat. Même contre quelqu'un qu'il considère comme battu d'avance. Maintenant, dis-moi qu'il reste de l'alcool fort quelque part dans cette baraque ? »


	6. Noël

**Titre** : bientôt Noël !  
 **Auteur** : ylg  
 **Fandom** : Bleach  
 **Personnages/Couples** : Asano Mizuho/Madarame Ikkaku, Asano Keigo/Ayasegawa Yumichika ?  
 **Rating** : PG / K+  
 **Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

 **Prompt** : "Noël avec les deux squatteurs"  
Pour Koliri  
300 mots

oOo

« Dis, Keigo ? tes copains, là, ils comptent rester encore longtemps ? »  
Il y a longtemps que Keigo a renoncé à protester quand sa sœur qualifie les deux zouaves qu'il s'est vu contraint de ramener chez lui de « ses » copains. Elle n'écoute jamais, et puis, il leur faut bien une justification au fait qu'ils squattent là : il s'y est résigné.

« Euh… ils ont parlé d'une affaire qui pourrait se prolonger jusqu'à l'hiver… mais ils ne m'ont pas donné de date précise. Aaah, j'me suis fait complètement avoir par ces voyous, ces squatteurs, qui sait combien de temps ils vont encore rester là !  
\- Oh, ta gueule. Ça veut dire qu'ils pourraient encore rester jusqu'à Noël, alors ?  
\- Mais oui ! aaaaah, mais quelle catastrophe, ils pourraient vraiment squatter si longtemps ! »

Sans prêter attention aux lamentations de son frère –elle les supporte depuis près de quinze ans après tout- Mizuho se prend à chantonner de contentement, toute à ses propres projets. Keigo en reste comme deux ronds de flan :

« Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Ils squattent notre salon, notre frigo, notre console, et toi…  
\- Mais vois donc le bon côté des choses : on aura quelqu'un avec qui passer Noël.  
\- Parle pour toi !  
\- T'es vraiment pas imaginatif, mon pauvre, soupire-t-elle. Je veux passer Noël avec Ikkaku pour copain, alors t'as intérêt à ne pas me gêner, et son pote efféminé non plus d'ailleurs. Tiens, 'z'avez qu'à passer Noël ensemble vous aussi, ça fera d'une pierre deux coups. »

Mizuho se bouche les oreilles pour se replonger à loisir dans sa rêverie « Noël romantique avec un petit ami classe », sans entendre les hurlements apocalyptiques de Keigo. Ce qu'il peut être bruyant, quand même, parfois…


	7. gonzesses

**Titre** : trucs de gonzesses  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple** : Ayasegawa Yumichika, Madarame Ikkaku et Asano Mizuho  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite. Et sa misogynie ne regarde que Yumichika, c'est pas ma faute, il est jaloux.

Pour Koliri  
**Prompt** : Comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Ikkaku et Mizuho.  
175 mots

oOo

« Il faudra que tu lui dises, à un moment ou l'autre, que tu ne veux pas d'elle, quand même.

-Mais sa famille nous héberge, elle nous nourrit et prend soin de nous.

-Et elle te rend maboul ! Dis-lui, bon sang, qu'elle est trop moche et trop _faible_ pour pouvoir t'intéresser. Qu'une fille, ça doit être une fleurette fragile qu'on courtise de _loin_ et qui se tient à carreau le reste du temps, ou alors quelqu'un de tellement bourrin qu'on ne remarque pas que ça n'est pas un homme.

-He ben t'as qu'à lui dire toi-même, si ça t'ennuie tant, na.

-Je ne m'abaisserai pas à discuter de cela avec elle.

-Alors ne te plains pas !

-C'est _toi_ qui es à plaindre, dans cette histoire.

-Justement, c'est mon problème.

-Sauf que ça pourrit la vie à tout le monde !

-À toi surtout. Bon, moi, je retourne m'entraîner. Occupe-toi de ces trucs de gonzesses si tu veux, moi ça m'est égal. »


	8. dérangé

**Titre :** Jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le bousculer  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages :** Asano Keigo et les squatteurs chez lui  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #11, « Dérangé » d'après fanwork100  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar/guerre d'hiver  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Ses amis ont souvent traité – sans méchanceté – Keigo de bizarre, comme quoi de toute la classe c'est lui qui tournait le moins rond. Il reconnaît qu'il lui arrive d'être un peu fou-fou, parce que zut, l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse, tout ça, si on ne profite pas de ces années-là avant de devoir rentrer dans une boîte c'est juste trop triste.

Mais depuis qu'il a ses nouveaux, hum amis, invités, squatteurs, à la maison, tout à coup il estime que jusqu'ici sa vie était parfaitement normale et que c'est depuis qu'on a bousculé sa tranquillité qu'elle ne l'est plus.


	9. punk

**Titre :** Des rejets de la société  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Asano Mizuho  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #13 « Punk » d'après fanwork100  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc des Arrancar/guerre d'hiver  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Deux types ont fait irruption dans le foyer Asano, l'un avec le crâne rasé, pieds nus, toujours une grossièreté à la bouche et un sabre même en bois à la ceinture : l'image même du voyou ; l'autre apparemment plus poli mais avec un maquillage hors normes sur le visage et crachant quand même des impertinences sur un ton faussement sirupeux. Un rejet flagrant de la bonne société !  
Et Mizuho s'amourache aussitôt du premier. Une fille qui avait été tellement normale jusqu'ici… est-elle donc entrée dans une période rebelle qu'elle n'ose pas encore vivre pleinement, va-t-elle les imiter ?


End file.
